cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LukeDocker99/Sequel Trilogy Era Fan-Fiction
Author's Note: I randomly thought of this story and I thought it was a cool idea. The story wouldn't really fit into the overall Luke Docker story, so I decided to make it a standalone story. This post will be consecutively updated with new material. Prologue 5 ABY - One year after the death of the Emperor at the hands of Darth Vader and the desolation of the Galactic Empire, the threat to the rebellion has not yet been vanquished. Pockets of Imperial loyalists have rebelled against the newly formed Galactic Republic. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Princess Leia thought that the Emperor's schemes were finished. However a man that powerful and that intelligent always has a backup plan. 20 BBY - The recently resurrected Sith Lord, Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress had successfully taken over the planet of Mandalore. However, this posed a threat for Darth Sidious's overall plans for galaxy wide domination. Sidious went to Mandalore to remove the brothers from power. He engaged them in a duel which eventually resulted in the death of Savage. Maul lashed out at Sidious in anger and swuing violently. Eventually, Maul was defeated and Sidious continuously electricuted him. The powerful sith, Maul begged for mercy from his former master. However, something Maul did not expect from his master was that he reassured him on his survival. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I have other uses for you." Sidious cackled as he continued to shock Maul's aching body with Sith lightning. Maul screamed in agony. After Sidious was through with torturing the Zabrak, he carried the now unconscious body of Maul onboard his shuttle and left Mandalore. Sidious's shuttle arrived at Coruscant. He flew into The Works which was an industrial area on Coruscant and landed inside the LiMerge Building. There is where Maul would be forced to stay until the end of the Clone War. 19 BBY - General Grievous's demise would play a pivotal role in the destruction of the Jedi Order and the corruption of young Anakin Skywalker. Emperor Palpatine forsaw this. He knew that Grievous death was inevitable and a necessary sacrifice. If Grievous did not die, the council would not have the grounds to arrest the Chancellor and take him out of power. If the attempt on his life was not made by Mace Windu, then he would not be able to persuade the whole Republic into allowing him to become the Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. After Obi-Wan Kenobi killed General Grievous, and after Order 66 had been executed, Sidious unleashed Maul. He sent Maul to Utapau to retrieve the body of Grievous. Maul brought Grievous to LiMerge Building on Coruscant and began work on his extensive repairs. This process would take many years. In this case it took about 23 years. 5 ABY - Darth Maul decided that since his master had been killed, he had no reason to fear punishment for him leaving Coruscant. He decided it was time for him to strike. With the now fully recovered Grievous at his side, he was now prepared to attack the Jedi. The Jedi Order was beginning to rebuild. It was struggling and weak. It was the perfect time to strike, when it is young and still vulnerable. This was the opportunity Maul had been waiting for. At last he will reveal himself to the Jedi. At last he will have revenge. Category:Blog posts